


The After

by auburnmaven



Category: Hellsing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 06:36:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3239930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auburnmaven/pseuds/auburnmaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the passing of Sir Integra, Alucard and Seras find themselves at a loss for what comes next.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The After

In the end, Sir Integra died in battle. Cancer had been eating away at her body for some years but the last of the Hellsing line was not one to accept passing in her bed like an invalid. Seven years after the return of Alucard, thirty-seven years after London burned to the ground, she was hit by a witches spell that began to disintegrate her physical form even after Alucard put a bullet in the witch’s skull.

 

Alucard came to her side has her left arm became nothing more than ash. Seras knew what he would offer her. Her answer was the same has it had been when the diagnosis was first given. “No, vampire. The idea of sticking around for centuries more wearies me.” Seras knelt on her other side. Tears of blood ran down her cheeks, but she remained silent. This was their moment. He reached out to touch his master’s face.

 

Alucard spoke without bitterness. “Go then. We will not meet again, my master.” His tone was soft. “You will join the Kingdom never to be conquered. I suspect it will bore you after a time.” Over half her body was gone. Integra looked to Seras.

 

“Do your best to keep him out of trouble.” Seras nodded.

 

“Yes, ma’am.” She turned again to her servant.

 

“Your free will is yours, but you always knew that eventually it would be again one day, I’m sure-” She began to wince. Alucard leaned in closer.

 

“I have met many men and women worthy of my respect in these last few centuries. Never one that I have been proud to serve. Nor will I again.” Her face turned grey. “Make sure they know who they are dealing with when you reach the gates.”

 

And like that she was lost to them.

 

Alucard and Seras returned to the organization in silence. A funeral was carried out with the greatest respect and highest honors. Iscariot members who had known her first hand came, as did the round table and those who would inherit her burdens. The vampires watched from the window of her room and waited. When night fell, they made their way to her grave. Seras placed a rose upon her gravestone. Alucard fell to his knees and bowed to his master one last time. Seras realized the seal had disappeared from his gloves.

 

They had remained that way for a few moments when the sound of combat boots came closer and closer. It was inevitable. They remained still when they were surrounded, guns that smelled of silver rounds were pointed at them from all directions.

 

“The round table has ordered that you be taken into custody. Come willingly and you will not be harmed.” What idiots. Seras wondered how much they had been told about whom exactly they had been sent to fetch. There couldn’t be more than fifty. A fool’s errand. No doubt one of the junior members had panicked at the thought of two vampires running free and sent only what was immediately available.

 

She looked only at her master. He arose, his scarlet trench coat blowing in the wind. When he held out his hand to her, she didn’t hesitate to take it. The gunfire began after their bodies had already flown into the night.

 

 

When they took form again she looked around to see another graveyard. This one was older, more foul smelling. The air lacked the taint of a major city anywhere nearby but reeked of more death. Alucard was looking distantly into the horizon. She followed his gaze to see a castle. Seras couldn’t help but arch her eyebrow at him. “Really?”

 

He spoke without looking at her. “Seemed right to pick up where I left off. This land has been allowed to rot for long enough.”

 

“I’ll not be one of your ‘brides’.” At that he looked at her. His face was stoic.

 

“Our stay will not be forever. You are always welcome to take your leave of me.” She titled her head.

 

“I still have my marching orders. Besides, you still have thirty years of mentoring to catch up on.” He did not respond and instead looked back to his castle.

 

They materialized in the middle of what Seras could only guess was meant to be a throne room of some kind. It was filled with drifters. Not wanting to see a slaughter at the moment, she scared them away before her master reacted. Walking around, she saw that the place was a mess. It would be years before it was up to the standard it once was. Rot and vermin had laid waste to most of the grandiose of what Seras could see along with stones that had fallen out of place. Something told her the foundations would need work as well. When she looked back to her master, he had only moved a few feet toward what remained of the wall and removed a stone. He removed a locket that smelled of silver. When he handed it to her, she opened it and saw a nearly gone picture of two young girls. “Lucy and Mina in their childhood. Keep it.”

 

Something told her there was significance in him offering this to her and she placed it into her pocket. “Best get to work then. Getting this place livable won’t happen on it’s own.” His eyes narrowed at her, and she didn’t need to read his mind to know what he was thinking. “I know you’re used to having this kind of work done for you, but we hardly have the mighty wealth of the Hellsing institute to back us, do we?” She rolled up the sleeves of the black dress she had worn to Sir Inegra’s funeral. “It would be something to do while we figure out what to do from here. Or does sitting around waiting for bored rich girls to crawl into your lap still seem exciting after the last century has a hunter?”

 

While Seras was not expecting him to take kindly to her assessment, she hadn’t expected him to turn away from her and leave here completely. _It cuts him deep, thinking of a future without her._ For now, she would leave him alone. The dynamic those two shared was not something she completely wrapped her head around even after thirty years with Integra herself. Seras had a bad feeling about what he would do when her loss came to the surface. She shook her head. One problem at a time.

 

True to her word, she spent the rest of the night tidying up what she could. A few hours before dawn came, she could feel hunger call to her. While she could make due with the vermin scattered about, she had a feeling her master was hungrier than she was and needed more than a few rats. Now was as good a time as any to explore. She stepped outside and let the scent of the land take over her senses. Past the graveyard there was one location that seemed to contain a dense population. _They would have to have a hospital of some kind, which means donor blood._ She glided her way there with little effort. Sure enough, a scent of the sick and dying led her to what she was looking for. She was in and out in a matter of minutes. Seras had managed to pick up enough hypnotism to convince one of the nurses that a few of the bags had been improperly refrigerated and needed to be thrown out.

 

When she got back to the castle she broadcasted her thoughts for Alucard to hear. _I have food. It smells like it was only taken from someone yesterday._ She was in turn greeted with her mind being filled with the image of the master bedroom. Seras obediently followed the image and found her master sitting on what may have once been a bed. She was surprised to see their coffins against the wall. He had really thought everything out.

 

He was leaning back and met her with eyes that looked glazed over and tired. Maybe she should not have left him alone with his thoughts. She offered him one of the bags and sat the end of the bed. He held it and continued to stare at her with eyes blank and broken.

 

Seras looked at her own bag sadly. _Sir Integra would know what to say. Sir Integra would know exactly what to do._ Her vision blurred red as tears pooled under her eyes.

 

‘Ma cher’, you must learn to accustom yourself to being his voice of reason if you stay with him.’ Pip’s voice washed over her mind. ‘You miss her too. Reach out to him. You are all each other has at this moment.’

 

_I’ll always have you._

The image of him smiling at her with warmth greeted her tears. ‘Always ma cher’, but you and he are connected in a way even beyond what we share. Reach out to him.’ Seras looked to her master and to her shock, he had the semblance of a smile.

 

“Your Frenchman speaks the truth, my servant. Even if you left me behind, our bond will never break. I am a part of you and you are a part of me.” Seras reached out to grab his hand.

 

“Let’s eat first and ponder the meaning of our lives tomorrow, okay?”

 

“You didn’t bring me a straw or a cup.” Seras snorted at that.

 

“You are _spoiled,_ master _._ Fine then. Starve. Leave me to fend for myself.” Her mocking tone earned a quirk of his lips before he ripped open the bag and drained it. She followed suit. She stared at the empty bag in thought. “We need a long term plan in terms of food. The surrounding villages are so small that suspicion will grow if spare blood keeps vanishing.” Exhaustion began to overtake her and she knew dawn was close at hand. She would have to find a room. When she stood up however; a tug at her wrist stopped her. She looked down to see her master holding her lightly. He looked into her eyes, something stirring beneath.

 

Seras knew that he didn’t want her to stay for the conversation. The offer was silent and open. She starred back as she thought it over. Going to bed with her master was not something she had never thought of doing. She knew her master found her appealing; otherwise he might not have turned her. Vampires lived long enough that sexual companionship did not have near the amount of rules that human’s placed on them, but did she want this from him?

 

‘It’s more fun than you make it sound, ma cher’. Comforting, even.’

 

_You’re for this?_

‘Do I wish it was me? Yes. But alas, that ship has sailed. I do not think that he would hold it against you if you refused him, but I think that you want it more than you think.’

 

She focused on his eyes again. Seras would make one thing very clear if this was going to happen. “I’m not her. I won’t try to be.” Her master pulled her down onto the bed.

 

“Nor am I him.” Their faces were less than an inch apart.

 

“Fair enough.” And he closed the distance. His mouth met hers and Seras was shockingly aware that she had only ever been kissed once, and very chastely at that. The suddenness of her insecurity caused her to hesitate. She felt him smile against her lips.

 

“Trust me has you always have, Seras.” The use of her name drew her attention back to him as he began to kiss her again. She was shocked at how gentle he was being. Her master was many things, but she had never thought of him as patient before. Fire beginning to burn in her has his hands unbuttoned the top of her black dress. Seras reached behind him and pulled off his coat. _Why are these old-fashioned clothes so complicated?_ Her master must have caught the errant thought has he stopped his attention to her to stand and rip off everything that covered his undershirt.

When he pressed himself against her again she could feel his warmth from having just fed. Seras wanted to feel his skin on hers. Echoing her desires, Alucard ripped open her top. She felt her fangs bare that the aggressiveness of the action and her arousal grew. Seras tugged at the collar of his shirt to reveal his neck and bit down. He shuddered above her has she drank from him. His blood tasted like nothing she had ever had. He had tasted so many that she could feel the sweetness of virgins, the spice of warriors, and the tartness of murderers and scoundrels all at the same time. Under the taste her tongue tingled with his power. She felt his blood drip down her chin when she let go and looked into his eyes.

 

He growled and pushed the bottom of her dress up enough to press his erection against her core. She threw back her head and gasped. Her legs wrapped around him while she tore what was left of his shirt away. His chest was aesthetically pleasing, but then she remembered that he dressed in bodies the way most people dressed in clothes so Seras didn’t give it much thought. She realized that her bra had been torn away when he began to grip her chest. Her fangs were out again and she pushed his head into her neck. _Please._

 

Her master did not need to be asked. His fangs sank into her and he drained her greedily. Even has he took her in, he continued to play with her breast. Seras didn’t think it was possible for there to be greater pleasure than this. She had touched herself with Pip serving as co-pilot in her mind, but this was unreal. When he withdrew from her neck he pulled her mouth into his for another kiss. The taste of their blood mixing in each other’s mouth’s left her breathless. She bit his lip. He moved his mouth to her ear and whispered. “All these years and you still taste like that virgin I shot in the heart that night.” He lifted from her. She was panting, looking up at him with eyes half-lidded. Her master pulled the last of her clothes from her, though the dress was hardly more than rags now. Seras then hungrily moved undid his trousers and moved them down.

 

Seras realized indignantly that he was not nearly in the same state that she was. Not a drop of sweat or panting lingered. The only sign of his arousal was the erection that was now freed has he stood naked before her; he hadn’t even wasted a drop of her blood on himself. She didn’t think she would be able to stand even if she felt so inclined to leave the bed. He threw his head back and laughed. She self herself blush when he crawled back on top of her. Her master touched her face. “Such pride for one so young. We have a long time for you to learn what pleases me.”

 

She stared up at him, unable to speak. He turned her head to reveal the mark he had left her on that fateful night. His unnaturally long tongue licked at the old wound. “Mine. Always mine.”

 

Then he was in her. Seras was taken by such surprise she didn’t have time to do anything but gasp. Her fingernails dug into his back. His pace began with ferocity has be buried himself in her again and again. _Wait._ He stopped and whispered into her neck. “I’m sorry, it’s been _so long._ I lost myself.” She felt his hands on her again and her nails dug deeper into his back. He began again slowly. Seras had regained enough of her senses to grab one of his hands and bring it to her. She felt his fangs against her skin and followed the rhthym she set with his fingers. Her senses were again being overwhelmed. She going to come soon, but she wanted to savor the feel of someone in her for the first time.

 

Alucard was gripping her breast with his free hand and still rubbing her clitoris with the other. “Show me what you’ve got, my progeny, my beloved servant.” She let go and whimpered beneath him. She felt him let go himself, his pleasure almost hers since they had shared blood. He pulled out of her and then lowered his face between her legs to lick at her inner thigh. “The last taste of that sweetness.” She was too exhausted to sit up and question him when she realized that she must have bled slightly. Would her taste be less appealing?

 

He next to her then, his arms wrapped around her. “That sweet taste is gone forever more. Now to be replaced with the lush flavors of a woman, fierce and powerful.” She wasn’t sure if he was paying her a compliment or not, so she remained silent has she allowed the dawn to grant her sleep.

 

 

Seras woke up in her master’s arms and felt the coolness of dirt surrounding her. His scent permeated every inch of her surroundings. _He moved us to his coffin._ She must have been more tired than she thought. “Good night.” Her vampire vision allowed her to see him perfectly. “Good night.”

 

He lifted the lid of his coffin and they both sat up, the light of a newly-risen moon showing through the window of his bedroom. Her master materialized clothes for himself and Seras flushed when she realized that the only piece of clothing she had brought was torn into shreds on the floor.

 

With a wave of his fingers, Alucard materialized a dress onto her. It was midnight blue. There were short sleeves with a modest collar and the end came down to her knees. “You cannot be serious.” He grinned at her.

 

“You will need to look appetizing tonight. Teasing and yet amicable.” He gently took one of her hands and twirled her, giving her an appraising look. “This will do nicely.” She stopped and crossed her arms. Seras missed having guns strapped on her thighs and chest.

 

“Why, pray tell, do I need to look _appetizing?”_ The shadows covered him and she felt his amusement.

 

“Because my child, tonight I teach you how to hunt like a real vampire.” Seras immediately recoiled. His tone became angry. “Calm yourself! Surely, you must realize that we can not live off of vermin and steal from hospitals like common thieves.”

 

“I’m not a murderer!” His eyes narrowed with frustration and he stood over her.

 

“You are a vampire. You live off the blood of humans. _The time will come for you to choose between the life of another and starvation.”_ He closed his eyes and sighed. His voice had quieted with resignation. “You are as stubborn as ever. Fine then. I will show you how to feed without killing if only to keep you from killing yourself.”

 

She kept her arms crossed and stared him down. This was something Seras would not cave on. Taking the blood of an innocent and unwilling person so that she could _feed herself!_ The day she accepted taking a life was the day she threw herself onto a stake.

 

She hardly wanted to starve herself, though. Animals? That could not sustain her nearly enough to keep her fit to defend herself if need be. There were also many vampires that they themselves had caught from them stealing donor blood too often. So unless she wanted to attract a hunter, that was also out. Feeding without killing was probably her best option. She closed her eyes in surrender.

 

“Fine. Show me what to do.”

 

 

They found the same town where she had stolen from a hospital. Looing around, she found herself feeling nervous. Her master stepped forward. Except he was suddenly a girl smaller even than her. She had to blink a few times. “…what are you doing?” The small girl turned to look at her with an evil grin.

 

“Watch first, progeny. Allow the shadows to cover you and observe how a hunter ensnares it’s prey.” Seras looked at him (her?) uncertainly before obliging and slinking into darkness. Her master leaned against the wall and she saw his body change mannerisms. His facial features became worried, with her master biting his lip. He began the twist his fingers and look down at his hands. After a few moments an older man approached the seemingly innocent girl and spoke in what she guessed was Romanian. ‘He is asking mister Alucard what is wrong.’

 

 _You speak Romanian?_ Seras could almost hear Pip roll his eyes.

 

‘Mercenaries take work where they can. I speak every European language I could possibly learn, ma’ cher’.’ Alucard was responding to the well-meaning gentleman with a very convincing girlish voice. Pip made snorting sound. ‘Mister Alucard is telling him that he is lost and his parents are around here somewhere but he cannot find them.’ The poor soul began to look around.

 

 _Does this really work?_ Seras would guess that the act varied depending on the place and the people. This was a small enough town that people trusted each other. The concerned citizen turned to Alucard and spoke again.

 

‘He is asking where the last place he saw his parents was. This is almost too easy, no?’ Seras felt uneasy.

 

_You seem oddly all right with the prospect of learning how to eat people._

 

‘He is not wrong, ma’ cher’. You must survive. If these people are left unharmed and non the wiser, I do not see the objection.’ She sighed silently. Even Pip was seeing things her master’s way. Alucard was pointing to a small darkened area around the corner and the older man followed. Seras continued to tail them. Has soon has they were out of sight; Alucard’s eyes glowed red. When his victim’s eyes met his they turned the same color. He then got on his knees and tilted his head to the side. Her master moved aside his shirt collar and bit down.

 

Her own fangs elongated themselves has she watched her master feed. When the young girl withdrew from him and licked the wound the marks disappeared. Her master moved the man’s eyes back to meet his. “You never saw me. You feel faint and need to go home and rest.” The man then got up, shook his head and walked away. Seras noted that when hypnotized, someone did not need to be given orders in their own language. She emerged from the shadows.

 

“You make it look so easy.” Her master was in the form she was accustomed to now.

 

“It will not be long before it comes naturally to you. I’ll admit that I should have taught you how to hunt _long ago._ But you are old enough, and comfortable enough with yourself to where I do not see problems.”

 

“How did you know that he would come to you?” That earned her a grin.

 

“Humans are predictable creatures. Set the right trap and the right prey will _always_ come to you. Since you cannot change form as effectively as I can, not yetanyways, you will use the form you have. Seduction is the most reliable means.”

 

She scoffed. “What? Do I flash myself until some horny git bites the worm?” Her master reached out to her face and lightly tilter her head in his direction.

 

“Your lack of imagination surprises me. The art of seduction has always been a natural instinct of our ilk.” His voice lowered, so that even with her enhanced hearing, she had to strain to hear him. He had long since let go of her face, but she found her face coming to meet his regardless. “We want what is forbidden. What is not shown, but denied to us. The fruit that one must climb to get is always the sweetest.” His lips bore fangs the moment their lips met. When he pulled away from her, he ran a thumb on her bottom lip. Her master then allowed the shadows to cover him. “Give it a try.”

 

Seras left the alley and leaned against the same spot her master been in. How does one go about looking forbidden and sweet? Something told her she would not be the first or the last to ask that question. “Relax, your stiff and nervous.” Did he need to be right behind her shoulder? “Yes, my child, this is the vampire equivalent to taking your first steps.” She could hear him giggle slightly. Great. Now she was a toddler.

 

She tried to relax. Seras looked up at the sky and did her best to look uninterested in the people around her. She ended up concentrating so hard on not looking like she cared about anything that the young man who spoke to her actually broke her out of her thoughts. _I don’t speak Romanian!_ This was going to be harder than she thought.

 

‘Calm down, cher’, he asked if you needed some company.’ Oh. That made sense.

 

_What do I say?_

 

‘Nothing. Ignore him.’ She could have screamed at both of them. ‘Trust me. Look away and pretend you didn’t hear him.’ Looking back at the sky, she felt the gentleman getting closer. Curiosity killing her, she glanced in his direction. He could not have been older than twenty with handsome features. His tan skin and dark eyes were complimentary to a muscular build. Seras couldn’t help but grin. This was a man who was not used to being told no. That gave her a boost of confidence enough to brush him off and cross her arms. That only drew him in closer to lean over her. He spoke again, his tone clearly conveying intentions she hardly needed a translation for.

 

‘Take his arm and lead him back into the alley.’ She followed Pip’s lead. Shooting the young man a bored look that must have seemed almost like a dare, she grabbed his arm nonchalantly walked to the same space where how own master had just fed. Once in he darkness, she leaned against the wall where the shadows were darkest and she felt him push against her and attempt to lift her legs around him.

 

“ _Now.”_ Her master’s voice was commanding and she could swear she heard his arousal. Seras yanked her victim’s head away from her neck to look into his eyes. He smiled thinking he was about to get a kiss. _Sorry, but no._ When her eyes met his, she pulled his consciousness into hers. When his irises turned red, she couldn’t help but feel smug. “Will him to submit to you.” That part she knew, she pushed his consciousness into the verge of oblivion. His thoughts were now an extension of her own. His actions were hers to command. He put her down and turned his neck toward her.

 

Seras hadn’t even realized how hungry she was until it was there for the taking. _I’ve never actually done this. Taken blood from the source without consent._ Even has her fangs elongated, she stared at the bit of flesh, trying to will herself to focus on her hunger alone. “ _You must.”_ Was she truly a monster now? Was her humanity so far gone from her?

 

‘You have to eat, ma cher’. It is what it is.’ Her eyes stung with tears that bleed from her eyes has she lowered herself onto this poor soul’s neck and sank her fangs into him. His blood was warm and tasted rich with the spices of what he had eaten today. She finally understood how her master could tell so much of someone from drinking them. It was the blood of someone who knew hard work that had the tangy undercurrent of sweat and exhaustion, and yet it was the blood of someone who partied with friends regularly that carried the bitter aftertaste that came with years of alcohol and cannabis. The blood flow slowed suddenly and she pulled back. Anymore and she would risk killing him.

 

When Seras looked at her unwilling donor she couldn’t help but take pity on him. He had no idea of the true dangers that lurked in the night. She licked at his neck sensually picking up the stray blood that lurked there. The puncture wounds closed before her very eyes. She tilted his head towards her again. “You got drunk and made love to a stranger in an alley. You’re exhausted and need to go home and sleep it off.” His eyes turned back to their dark brown and her wondered away. He had barely faded from sight when her master materialized in front of and pushed her against the wall the same way the young man had attempted too. Her arousal got the best of her and she was ready for him even before he pressed his hardness against her.

 

“How does it feel? You can no longer make any claims to _humanity._ A vampire to the core. Feeding off of those unfortunate souls who linger in the wrong place at the wrong time.” She felt herself flush and was ready to respond but then his pants were unzipped and he entered her. Seras was gasping through her retort.

 

“I didn’t _kill-”_ He plunged in deeper and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

 

“No, you gave him his life. But it was yours to take if you willed-” Seras had dug her nails into his back so deeply that she could feel bone. He gasped and held her tighter. She couldn’t help but laugh at the realization that nothing turned him on like violence. They were done quickly after that. She tugged down her dress and they walked out of the dark space. The stares from passerby indicated that they had not been has less stealthy than has perhaps they should have been. Oh, well.

 

‘I can think of worse ways to make a debut to the locale.’ Seras smirked.

 

_Enjoy the show?_

‘Not how I ever got down, but to each their own.’ There was a longing in his voice that Seras knew too well. But those days were gone.

 

One of the passerby gawking was selling newspapers and something in the headline caught her eye. Two pictures of gratuitous violence were accompanied by a heading that contained the work ‘Strigoi.’ If almost forty years working for Hellsing taught her anything, it was the word ‘Vampire’ in every translation there was. _I guess some things are universal._

**Author's Note:**

> Recently I've given a lot of thought as to what happens when Integra dies. Alucard is freed... and then what? I thought about her turning into a vampire and it ultimately didn't feel right. I can see Seras and Alucard's dynamic changing when they are operating alone.
> 
> I honestly don't see this has a fic that 'pairs them together.' The sexual component of their relationship just kind of came when I was writing it. They have both been around long enough at that point to be less puritanical about that kind of thing.


End file.
